


Sick Day

by marumo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: Steve needs to make Tony stay in the bed. Really.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notoyax17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoyax17/gifts).



> This is my gift for Notoyax17, Cap-Ironman Holiday Exchange, based on the prompt "Tony has the flu and Steve is tasked with making sure Tony stays in bed"  
> I hope you like it. Happy holiday!!
> 
> *2017/12/31  
> Hey, I'm so sorry for not replying to comments! I wasn't familiar to ao3 and didn't realize I'd got the comments. Thank you for all who gave me kudos and comments. I'm so happy for that :D <3

"Took medicines?"  
"Yup, you made me."  
"Good. Then stay in the bed. No computer, tablet, or whatever.  
You need to rest till you get recover from flu."  
"You just sound like a mom."  
"It is my mission today to take care of you, dear."


End file.
